Original Vampires (OS)
The Originals are the first vampires in existence and as such, all vampires are descended from them. They are also significantly much more powerful than any other vampire created since then. The are known also as the Original Vampires or the Original Family. History A long time ago there were two half-brothers named Cain and Abel, contrary to religious beliefs Cain and Abel were very much a romantic pair and acted against God's will, one day their shared mother returned with Cain's father and the rest of their children; they feared that God's wrath would fall upon their heads. So they did the only thing that they were capable of: casting a spell, Lilith you see was a Witch: the Original Witch, to save her children she cast a unique protection spell. Lilith called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, that grew in their Home Valley, for immortality. Later on Samuel gave his children wine laced with blood, before killing each, none too gently, with his sword. When they awoke in transition, Samuel forced Lillian and Cain to drink human blood, completing the ritual. Lillian later described the feeling as "Euphoric. The feeling of power was indescribable", which seems to fit in with the description regular vampires give when describing their first feed. However after the ritual's completion the spirits did in fact turn on them. For every strength there was a weakness. The first vampires could not walk in the sunlight without being severely burned, and eventually dying. Even though Lilith discovered a solution by enchanting Lapis Lazuli rings to protect her family, they soon found that their neighbours could keep them out of their homes, and the silver ore under the white oak tree burned and prevented compulsion. Furthermore the spell decreed that the tree that gave them immortality could also take it away. Because of this the family burned it to the ground. But the last and most fatal flaw was one that Lilith and Samuel hadn't anticipated; the lust for blood. The very thing that had given them life became what they craved the most, and it was uncontrollable. And while the Vampire created from the Originals are not as powerful as the Originals themselves, their weaknesses remain. Members: *'Cain' - Cain was the first Original to be created and condemned himself the greatest Sin of all: Fratricide, Cain drank dry his mother shortly after she placed a Cursed Seal upon Abel and since then God cursed him with the Curse of Cain, to wander the Earth eternally striking down all those that attempt to cause harm. *'Seth' - The second Original to be created and the first son of Lilith, Seth is the older brother in the family and *'Lillian' - The third Original to be created and the daughter of Lilith, she is the half-sister of Cain and Abel, she loved her mother dearly and was unhappy that Cain killed her though as an older Sister she can understand why. *'Abel' - Abel was the fourth Original to be created and Powers and Abilities: Weaknesses: Trivia Category:Vampires Category:Maker Vampires Category:Originals